


Brooklyn Kids

by Teawithmagician



Series: Goodness, it's Stucky! [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awesome Peggy Carter, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Humor, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Het, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has a big child for the captain and a big child for her sniper friend. God bless Peggy for she can handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn Kids

**Author's Note:**

> The First Avenger timeline.

Bucky says once he has stuck his tongue into the Coca-Cola bottle, and Stevie laughs. He says strange things when he's nervous, especially when he says he thinks he is not going to make it till the end. 

“Why?” Stevie asks. “Not every Howling Commandos has superpowers,” he answers, “and we are always in hell when on missions.”

“I will never...” Stevie starts. “Goodness, Stew,” he says. “Don't talk to me like I am you, right.” “What's wrong with being me?” “Where's nothing in being a girl with asthma, but I am not you. I understand what's going on.”

“And what's going on?” Stevie asks. She never knows if to get offended with him or doesn't mind it. Bucky is so awkward with his tongue he will ruin something one way or another. The credits are, she can be honest with him, too.

“It gets harder and harder,” he says after a pause. “I think I'll die. Got shot or something.”

“Jerk,” The word slips from Stevie's mouth. “I'm trying to draw the map without book. Why do you always need to talk Bucky-like when I'm busy?”

“What's Bucky-like?” he asks, his eyes round. 

“Like you talk all the time,” Stevie bites the pen and puts it away. “Bucky, do you think what you say? I'm aware of protection of every soldier in my team. Please, don't make me think you are going to catch a bullet.”

“I'm not saying that.” Now Bucky is angry. Stevie is irritated with the way he talks of Kuala Lumpur just to tell her she doesn't get it's Jersey. Why can't he just say what he thinks frankly like... like... Like she does?

“Why are you saying that to me? Are you afraid?” Stevie asks. Bucky backs off, confused, so she must have got the point right.

“I am afraid, too,” Stevie confesses to encourage him. She was given a hard time, but mostly Stevie believes she does the things right, or, at least, work for all her 100%. “ They say I do shape the history, and I just hit people and blow things. I don't see how I shape it.”

Bucky laughs bitterly. “Yeah, Stew. You just hit things and blow people. Why are you so stupid?”

“How did you just call me?” she raises her eyes. She is offended by the way he says it to her, it doesn't sound a friendly joke, it's more like a sheer accusation. 

“Stupid,” he repeats. “Why haven't you just marry somebody and stayed in New York?”

“This is none of your business.”

“Till I cover you, it's of mine. Just look at you! You were mad Brooklyn baby in thick glasses. You couldn't make a real soldier.”

“And you could,” Stevie blushes with anger. “You never missed a skirt, you drank, danced in the doubtful clubs and threw up on my staircase. You made the worst private ever! And you were selling cigarettes in your camp.”

“How does it count?” Bucky snaps. He remembers the story. “You are a woman. Your business is kids and family stuff.”

“If you are so concerned with my personal life,” Stevie says before thinking, the words jumping off the tip of her tongue, “why haven't you proposed to me?”

She has never seen Bucky blushing before. He blushes quickly and violently, his whole face turning crimson: his forehead, his cheeks, his ears, even his neck, everything. When Peggy walks into the tent – she walks confidently, she doesn't simply walk into, she rushes – Bucky rushes out.

“Now what's happened?” Peggy asks. “Again,” her little tongue adds. Stevie looks at her helplessly, her elbows on the map on the wobbly table.

“Peg, I've just told Bucky a terrible thing.”

“Like you want to go dating with him?” Peggy opens the folder and takes out a lot of new documents. There must be intelligence reports Stevie asked for.

“No! Of course not. Oh God, it's much, much worse,” Stevie shudders. She wants to hide her face with her hands and to turn invisible. It's a pretty hard thing to do when you are five feet tall proud of U.S. Army.

“Now tell me,” Peggy demands. She glances at Stevie, her curls frame face like a waterfall, her well-shaped lips red, made up with French lipstick. Stevie tried to use one, too. She was covered with lipstick worse than with the oil paint she accidentally stepped on. “That can't be that bad.”

“He told me I should have stayed in NY and marry somebody,” Steve says sheepishly. She feels like her life has ended, shame covers her all over like tar and feathers from head to toes. Suddenly, Stevie remembers she has to go to the bar with her Commandos in the evening, and though she doesn't drink much they'll be waiting for her – they can't drink without their captain. Bucky will be there, too, sitting, drinking, watching her closely... Good Lord, Stevie need to find excuses to not to come. She doesn't have the guts, no, sir. 

“He is a jerk,” Peggy talks like nothing has happened, like Stevie hasn't just proved she is a failure of a commanding officer. Stevie has a strong feeling Peggy barely holds back the smile. “What else?”

“I told him he should have proposed to me by himself,” Stevie answers after a pause so long Peggy has time enough to sort out the reports. Peggy doesn't hurry her up, she knows for some things Stevie needs more time than for another.

“He really should, honey,” Peggy responses in a pause shorter and less suffering than Stevie's. “But it seems like he hasn't completely lost his chance.”

Stevie wishes she can finish the work under the table.


End file.
